This Will All Be Over Soon
by IggyKirklandLovesUsUk
Summary: Arthur needs to pay off his rent for his apartment. So he decides to work at a coffee shop. Everything goes ok until an American named Alfred F. Jones shows up consistantly and ruins his chances of getting paid. Will he pay off his apartment? Or get too caught up with Alfred. UsUk


I sighed and looked down at the counter of the coffee shop. Ok first day here...It won't be too bad. I just need this job to pay off my rent for my apartment. Then I can worry about finding a different job. I rested my cheek on my hand and waited for customers to walk through the door. A few hours passed by when my friend Francis walked into the coffee shop.

"Bonjour Arthur!~ What are you doing here?" Francis raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I don't know what do you think? I'm standing behind the counter... Wearing a name tag... I'll wait until you figure it out" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I know you are working here. I'm just wondering why are you working here."

"I have to pay off my bloody rent for my apartment" I sighed. "This was really the only job available that I could get quickly"

"You don't make the pastries right?" Francis chuckled.

"Shut up frog no I don't make the pastries." I folded my arms over my chest and scowled.

"Oh ok so I won't die if I order a crossaint right?"

"Not until I put poison on it" I mumbled.

"Ok great then I'll take one" Francis smiled.

"Ok fine." I put on a plastic glove and picked up one of the crossiants inside the glass case. I placed it inside a small paper bag and shoved it in Francis's face.

"Here... There is a 90 percent chance I didn't poison it."

Francis chuckled and took the paper bag. "Since you didn't cook it I know it's not poison."

"Oh shut it."

Francis laughed and waved goodbye while heading out the door. "Au revoir!~"

I sighed and looked out the window at the white cold powder that fell from the sky onto the icy cold streets. No one else didn't come in until around lunch time when I now had a line of people ordering coffee and pastries. I also had a mother order a smoothie for her kid. Which was pretty unusual since it was winter time. The line cleared up and everyone was sitting around the coffee house chatting. My eyes wandered around the room, waiting for the time to pass by. I didn't even notice the young man waiting in front of the counter. I looked up at him and he smiled behind his rectangular shaped glasses. He had dirty blonde hair and one single strand the stood up on his head.

"Hello... welcome to Bean Me Up would you like to try our peppermint mocha this afternoon?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Bean me up?" He chuckled. "That's a pretty stupid name for a coffee shop.. It sounds like a mexican restraunt."

"Bloody hell I didn't come up with it!" I scowled with a huff of annoyance. "Are you going to order something or what?" I snapped.

"Arthur be nice to the customers!" My boss shouted from the back room.

"I'm sorry sir.. What would you like to order." I asked through gritted teeth.

"Stop calling me sir! You can just call me Alfred!" Alfred grinned and gave a wink. "I'll have whatever your special was again."

"Alright fine.. Alfred" I sighed. "Is that all?"

"Uh... Yep!" He flashed a toothy grin that made me sick and tired of how cheerful he was.

I turned back to the workers and shouted. "Get me one of those Peppermint seasonal things!"

"Mocha!" One of the workers shouted back.

"Bloody hell its all coffee! I don't care!"

I turned back to Alfred who was still smiling. "You know.. Its a different type of coffee" He smirked.

"Blimey it doesn't matter!" I huffed.

"As the customer... I think it does" He winked.

God his winking is getting annoying just hurry up with the coffee so he can leave.

"Ya sure..." I mumbled. "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

"We are just making coffee! Calm down!"

A few minutes later they handed the cupa coffee to me and I thrusted the cup at Alfred.

"Here that will be...6 dollars.. Including tax.. that brings you up to eight dollars and fifteen cents."

"Seems a bit expensive for coffee.." Alfred smiled handing me the money.

"Yeah.. Well I'm not paying for it." I pushed the numbers down on the cash register and printed out a receipt. I riped it off of the printer and handed it towards Alfred. "Would you like to add a tip?"

"Hell no its expensive already." Alfred grinned and dug into his pocket and pulled out a penny and slided it on the counter towards me. "Here.. Buy yourself something nice."

"I stared at him in confusion. "What?... Is this?" I picked up the penny off of the counter and looked up. He was away from the counter and I stared at him as he walked out of the coffee shop.

"What an idiot" I muttered under my breath.


End file.
